Prince of spiders
by Lady dream-chan
Summary: A girl named Sam kills a spider and has to answer to the prince of spiders. He decides to punish her by making her his, that way she'd have to be around spiders for the rest of her life. But neither of them expected to fall in love.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: For once I'm grateful for my fear of spiders. BTW, ignore the font and stuff. I really don't know what's wrong with it and I'm sorry that it's being stupid.

XxXxXxXx

Main characters P.O.V

Hi, my name's Sam, well Samantha but I'm pretty sure you could have guessed that. My last name's **Arácnido****, meaning spider. But it didn't use to be that, my last name use to be McLain. Would you like to know why it changed? Okay then, I'll tell you the story.**

**XxXxXxXx**

**"Hey Sam, what's up?" one of my friends asked. She had short curly brown hair, light skin with pink cheeks, baby blue eyes and a kind smile. She was my best friend.**

**At the sound of my name I turned to her, and after seeing who it was I smiled and waved at her. "Hey Anna, what's up?" I asked. Anna by the way was short for Annabelle. I waited for her to ketch up; once she did we both started walking.**

**"Did you hear?" she asked me in a whisper. She was a bit of a gossip. I raised one eye brow and looked at her funny.**

"Hear what?" I asked.

"Lucy's breaking up with Paul because she heard from Lacy who heard from her brother Luis that Paul was cheating on her with Nena!" Anna said and took a deep breath. I shook my head.

"No, I didn't hear that. Besides that who are those people?! I don't know them!" I said. Seriously, why would I know that when I have no clue who the heck she's talking about?

"Sam, how could you not know that? It's all around the school! Every one's talking about it!"

"Well apparently not every one. Besides, you know I don't like gossip," I said. She shook her head and sighed.

"Some times I can't believe that you're a girl. It's even harder to believe that you're a teenage girl," she said.

"Well, maybe I'm just a little more mature then you!" I said, sticking my noise in the air. She laughed.

"Yea that's for sure! You're 14 going on 30! Wait no, 30 year olds have lives! You need to learn to live a little girl!" she said. Seriously, this is my best friend? I turned back to her with a glare, but it was just a joke glare. Just like what she said was just a joke.

"I do so have a life!" I yelled. But she had run passed me and was now looking at some thing. I was frozen for a moment then ran to ketch up with her. "Anna?" I asked.

"Sam! Look at this! Isn't it cool?" she asked. She was crouched down. I once again raised my eye brow and then crouched down beside her.

"What the heck are you looking-"I stopped when I spotted the multi-legged bug crawling in the grass we were looking at. With out thinking and with out warning I screamed. "SPIDER!"

XxXxXxXx

Yes, yes I know. My name means spider even though I used to be scared to death of them. But there's a reason for it.

XxXxXxXx

Anna fell back at the sudden out burst. She started rubbing her ears. "Geez Sam! Could you have screamed any louder?" she said then mumbled the words 'and right in my ear too'.

I took a few steps back and was trembling. Anna noticed at quickly stood up and ran over to me. "Sam? Sam? Are you okay?" she asked. I slowly nodded my head. "Good. Now take deep breaths. In. Out," as she said this she closed her eyes and did a demonstration.

Only I wasn't paying any attention. Then she opened her eyes. "Um Sam?" she asked.

"AH! DIE SPIDER! DIE!" I screamed as I smashed the spider with my shoe which I had taken of to use like a real weapon. I didn't notice Anna starring at me, nor did I notice when she turned around and sighed.

"Or you could just squish the thing to death. Your choice," she said sarcastically.

"What was that?" I asked. (At the time I hadn't heard her). She sighed.

"Oh nothing," she said. I smiled, stood up and put my shoe back on.

"Okay! Let's go to the book store!" I said happily. She laughed.

"That's what I mean by no life-"she stopped when she saw me already skipping ahead.

XxXxXxXx

A/N: What do you think? Please R&R.


	2. Why do I feel like I'm being watched?

Prince of spider's P.O.V

"AH! DIE SPIDER! DIE!" a girl yelled as she smashed a week old spider to a young death. I glared as I watched from the trees. How could humans be so cruel? It's not like we hurt them, well, not unless they give us reason to, and that's only some spiders. Most can't even do any thing.

"Amoy!" I yelled as loud as I could with out attracting the attention of the two girls below. A black and yellow spider the size of my head appeared behind me.

"Yes Prince Araña?" he asked.

"You see that girl? The one with black hair?" I asked.

"Yes my lord, what about her?" he asked.

"I want you to keep an eye on her. But don't let her see you, understood?" I asked, now facing him. He nodded, said yes to me then disappeared. I turned back around and looked at the two girls, starring at the black haired one. She looked beautiful.

Her hair was long and shinny, her eyes had been a sky blue, and her smooth skin was the palest I'd ever seen. She was about 5'3 and by the looks of it was gorgeous in red T-shirts and blue jeans. Awe well she hates spiders so it wasn't meant to be. Maybe I can have some fun before killing her for her crimes?

Sam's P.O.V

Anna was shaking her head, messing up her shoulder length blonde hair. "Seriously Sam, why did you have to kill the poor little thing? It wasn't doing any thing to you," She said while looking at me with her dark blue eyes. I looked back; almost glaring then stuck my nose in the air.

"Well how do we know that thing wasn't poisonous? It could have been and if it was and had bitten us we could have been dead!" I yelled.

"You are such a drama queen," she said. Okay, I had to admit that part's true. So I glared at the ground and said so. She closed her eyes and once again started shaking her head. After a moment or so she stopped though and turned to look at me. She was about to say some thing when-

Ring-Ring

Her phone went off. She pulled it out and looked. "Sorry, I have to take this, it's my dad," she said. I nodded.

"I have to go any way, so I'll se ya later," I said. She nodded.

Ring

"See ya later," she said.

Ring.

She answered her phone and I started to walk away.

Later that night (Still Sam's P.O.V)

I was walking home. I lived in a big house in a quaint little town some where in Kentucky. We had only just moved there some time last year. I used to live in Florida, but not in a good part. I'd tell you what I mean by that but I'd rather not think about it. But that fact is one of the reasons why we had moved. Plus we had family in Kentucky that we didn't have in Florida.

I was at the door to the house and was searching threw my pocket for the keys. The door was always locked at night because no one was ever home. Literally, both my parents have jobs that they need to be at 24/7, so it's just me. But I don't mind, I'm not really a 'people person' anyways.

I found my key and unlocked the door. After I walked in and closed the door I took off my shoes and walked to my room. I turned on a few lights and did my home work for a little while.

By the time it was 10 I had every thing I needed done and was lying in my bed trying to sleep, but it was kinda hard.

"Why do I feel like I'm being watched?"

XxXxXxXx

A/N: Sorry for the wait, and sorry that this is so short.


	3. Chapter 3

With Araña (his P.O.V)

I watched the girl threw an open window from a tree branch. She really shouldn't leave her window open, it's not too smart. Oh well though, nothing I could do about it. So I just went back to watching her and listening for some thing.

"Why do I feel like I'm being watched?" I heard her asked and decided to shrink into the trees a little more. I used the darkness as my alley, the shadows as my friends.

After a while she fell asleep. I grinned, showing off my pearly white teeth. I snuck into her room and lifted her up bridal style. She nuzzled into my neck and sighed in content. I walked back towards the window and jumped down.

Sam's P.O.V

I had just fallen asleep when I felt myself being lifted up into some ones arms. Who ever it was seemed to be strong. I let myself get cozy and then drifted deeper into sleep.

A few hours later

_'Hum, where am I? This doesn't feel right,' _I thought as I started to wake up. I tried to move my arms but felt extra weight around my wrist; I also heard a sound like clattering metal. _'Chains?' _I thought. I decided to take a look and willed my eyes to open. After a few seconds they had and I could see what was going on.

I was for some reason chained by my wrist to a strange bed in a very dark room. I began to panic and I started tugging at the chains. "What's going on?! Where am I?!" I screamed.

"Calm down," I heard a voice say. I looked around but I couldn't see any one.

"Who's there? Why are you doing this to me?!" I could feel tears streaming down my cheeks now.

"I'll answer your questions in order. Right now is the start of your punishment, you and in one of the extra rooms of my palace, I am Araña prince of the spiders, and I am doing this to you because you are a murderer,"

_'What is this guy? Some sort of psychotic rapist?'_ I thought as more tears started to fall and I was crying freely. "W-what are you going to do to me?" I asked.

"Hum, I don't really know yet, so for now I'm just going to leave you here. Bye-bye now," I heard footsteps and the sound of a door opening and closing.

Araña's P.O.V

I walked to my throne room and sat on my chair. I needed to think.

_'Sure she's a murderer, but still. I can't help but feel sorry for her. I mean, she was crying her eyes out. She was terrified! Who knows what type of thoughts are running threw her head now!_

_'She probably thinks that she's going to die now! Just because she's being punished doesn't mean that I'm going to kill her! Well, I did think about it at first, but after those water works how could I? She's a kid herself! That would just be more murder! And two wrongs don't make a right!_

_'And killing her would be wrong! Wrong! Wrong! Wrong!' _Sigh. _'If only there was a way to make her not hate or fear spiders, then she could go back to her own world and…Wait! That's it!'_

Sam's P.O.V

Tears were poring down my face and I was gasping for breath between sobs. My whole body was shaking and trembling. I must have looked pathetic. All I could think was _'I'm going to die! This spider freak's going to rape and kill me and I'll never get to see my family or friends again!' _

Then I heard the door open again. I gulped. _'What's he going to do? Kill me or rape me?' _I thought with another sob.

"Good news, I've figured out what I'm going to do with you," he said. I tried to control my sobbing.

"W-w-what?" I asked. He came closer and I could see his silhouette. I cried thinking that I was going to lose my virginity.

"Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you," he said in a soothing voice. _'Oh yea, he's not going to hurt me, that's why he kidnapped me and chained me to a bed!' _I thought. "Now, I'm going to unlock the chains. You can then chose to be a good girl or a bad girl. Be good and I won't have to use force, be bad and I'll re-chain you," he said. I started crying harder. _'He's really going to rape me!' _

He undid the chains and I got up and tried to run. If I had to chose between being a 'good girl' and getting raped and being a 'bad girl' and trying to fight it, then yea I'm going with the latter. But sadly it was still to dark, so I couldn't find the door and he caught me.

"What did I tell you?" he asked, but it didn't sound like a real question. I didn't answer and just cried. I thought that he'd just chain me up again and have his way, but instead I feat strong arms around me. "Calm down, I already told you that I'm not going to hurt you," he said in a soothing voice, the same once he had used the first time he said that. But this time I believed him.

So I grabbed at his shirt and clung to him while crying into his chest. I know, not the smarted thing to do, but I was sad and scared! What else was I suppose to do? After a while I became very sleepy and fell asleep.

Araña's P.O.V

After she had cried herself to sleep I lifted her up and began walking to a nicer room. I wasn't going to be getting on her good side if I made her stay in this place. Well, I doubted that I'd be getting on her good side for a while any ways but still. A better room would help.

Sam's P.O.V

The next time I woke up I was in a big bed (no chains) and was covered up and tucked in. I looked around to see that the room had several lights. Right now there were only a few night lights on. I also saw two doors. One was closed and one was open. The one that was open was a bathroom.

There was also a dresser and a vanity, a desk books, papers and pencils, and a big book shelve with a lot of reading material on it. _'At least I won't be bored' _I thought.

Araña's P.O.V

I walked down the hall way to the room I left the girl in. I still didn't know her name. I was going to check on her.

When I opened the door she was sitting at the desk reading one of the books. She didn't seem to notice me, so I walked closer. "Good morning," I said once I was standing behind her. She jumped a little out of, what I hope was shock before she turned around to look at me.

"Um, oh, good morning," she said. I smiled.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Fine,"

"Are you hungry?" she put one hand over her stomach and I heard a growl. She blushed a bit and nodded. I smiled. She looked so cute when she smiled. "I'll have one of the servants bring you some breakfast, just wait a few moments," I said and started walking towards the door. Before I left I looked back and said "I'll be right back," then I left the room.

XxXxXxXx

A/N: That's all for now. I hope you all like. I tried to make this one a bit longer.


	4. Chapter 4

Anna's P.O.V

"Sam, you better pick up!" I said into my pretty little cell phone while praying that she'd pick up the phone this time. I had been trying to get in touch with her for hours, but to no avail.

_'Hi, you've reached Sam the book worm **McLain, I can't answer the phone right now so please leave a message at the tone. P.S if this is Anna, no I don't know the latest gossip about so-&-so doing such-&-such'**_

** "Uh! Where is she? Why isn't she answering?"**

** "Maybe you should go and visit her?" my mom suggested from the front seat. "Her house is on the way back from the mall, we could stop by if you want."**

**"Yea, that sounds like a good idea. I'm just worried. Normally she answers the phone."**

**XxXxXxXx**

** Araña P.O.V**

** "Sir, here's the food you requested." A maid said as she handed me a tray. I nodded and took it from her.**

** "Thank you."**

** "Is that all you want sir?"**

** "Yes, that is all. If I need you again I will call."**

** "Okay sir." And with that she bowed and left. I turned and went to the room with the young human girl. Once again, upon entrée to the room I saw her with her nose in a book. I smiled. 'At least she's intelligent.' I thought.**

** "Hello again miss, I brought you some food." I said and set the tray down on the desk she was sitting at.**

** "Um, thanks." She said, though she didn't look like she really wanted to eat it.**

** "Is there something wrong?"**

** "What? Um, no, no."**

** "Then why aren't you eating?" I asked; it's not hard to spot a lie. She sighed.**

** "In all honesty, how can I be sure none of it's poisoned?"**

** _'oh. Well, I can't really blame her. After all, what reason does she have to trust me yet?'_**

** "Well then, I guess I'll have to prove it to you." I said with a grin a took one of her chicken nuggets and ate it. "See, it's not poisoned. Now eat or I'll have to force feed you. I'm not going to have you die from starvation."**

** And so, though she still looked uncertain, she started eating.**

** When she was done she turned to look at me. "So, what are you planning to do with me?" she asked.**

** "Well, you're here because you kill innocent spiders, you kill them because you're scared of them, so, we're going to get rid of your fear. When you leave this place you will no longer be afraid of spiders." She looked surprised.**

** "So, you're not going to kill me?" she asked still sounding scared. I smiled in what I hoped was reassuring. "No, I'm not going to kill you. Two wrongs don't make a right."**

**XxXxXxXx**

** Anna's P.O.V**

** Once we arrived at Sam's place I got out of the car and walked straight to the door. I knocked 3 times, waited, and got no answer. I tried again, still no answer.**

** "ER! SAM!GET YOUR BUT DOWN HERE!" I yelled. I then grabbed the doorknob and opened the door. _'Good, she's home.'_ I thought and searched the house. But she wasn't there.**

** "Sam? Sam?" I started calling. Then my mom came in.**

** "Sweet-y?"**

** "Mom, I think something's wrong."**

** "What? Why?"**

** "She's not answering her phone like she always dose, and the door was unlocked, which it's only ever unlocked when she's here, but she's not here!"**

** "Sweet-y, it's alright, I'm sure she's fine. Maybe she left her phone somewhere, everyone forgets stuff."**

** "But Sam's not everyone!"**

** "Shush, it's alright. I'm sure she's fine. Now let's go home."**

**XxXxXxXx**

Araña P.O.V

"So, since you'll be staying hear a while, I think I should know your name."

"Oh, I'm Sam."

"Sam? That's a nice name."

XxXxXxXx

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Hopefully I'll have this u


End file.
